Roy (Fire Emblem)
Roy is a character from Nintendo's video game series, Fire Emblem. He is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Elsword Vs Roy (Fire Emblem) (Completed) * Erza Scarlet vs Roy (Fire Emblem) (Completed) * Roy vs Tatsumi * Finn VS Roy * Roy VS Garet (Completed) * Roy vs Ike. * Roy Vs Lucina (Fire Emblem 6 vs Fire Emblem Awakening.) (Completed) * Roy Vs Marth * Roy vs Natsu Dragneel (Completed) * Roy vs Ramza Beoulve * Roy Koopa VS Roy * Roy vs Roy Mustang (Abandoned) * Ryu vs Roy * Vargas vs. Roy (Completed) Battles Royale * Fire Emblem Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Noctis Lucis Caelum (Final Fantasy) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) *Selesia Upitiria (Re: Creators) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Star-Lord (Marvel) *Yu Narukami (Persona) History Roy (ロイ Roi), is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: Blazing Blade. Roy's mother could be either Lyndis, Fiora, Ninian, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports within The Blazing Blade or if he had any support at all. Roy is also given access to the Sword of Seals, one of the most powerful weapons in Binding Blade and perhaps the entire series. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending to Blazing Blade. Death Battle Info * Age: 15 * Weight: Unknown (Appears average) * Height: Unknown (Appears average) * Class: Master Lord/Hero * Roy will be treated as if his stats are maxed out. ** Specifically, his maxed out Awakening stats will be used. Sword of Seals * More powerful than the Divine Weapons of Elibe. * Along with Ike's Ragnell, the Sword of Seals is the third most powerful sword in the Fire Emblem series. * Can be used to heal himself. * Most powerful near the hilt of the sword. * Can also strike the enemy at a distance using powerful explosions. ** Attacking from a distance allows Roy to use the full power of the Sword of Seals without having to land attacks using the area near the hilt. * Roy can use 4 special attacks using the Sword of Seals. Flare Blade * Roy brings his sword down causing an explosion. * Can be charged. ** At full charge, can OHKO the enemy. *** If the enemy attempts to block a fully charged Flare Blade, their defense breaks and they will be stunned for a bit. **** A fully charged Flare Blade also hurts Roy a bit. * If Roy releases Flare Blade one second before its fully charged, it deals slightly less damage than the fully charged version in exchange for a stronger explosion that sends the enemy flying farther than the fully charged version would. * Even if Flare Blade misses, the move has very little cooldown, allowing Roy to move out of the way or perform another attack immediately after using Flare Blade. Double-Edge Dance * Roy unleashes a combo of sword strikes. * The combo changes depending on the angle that Roy sends his sword. * There are 12 combinations. * The third upward hit has a meteor hitbox. * The fourth downward hit strikes multiple times. Blazer * Roy ignites his sword in a reverse grip and soars upward. * Opponents caught in Blazer will be hit multiple times. Counter * If Roy gets attacked, he returns 1.35x the damage taken. * Is the third strongest counter in Smash 4. Brave Sword * When Roy reappears in Fire Emblem: Awakening, he is seen using a Brave Sword. * A Brave Sword allows Roy to strike twice (Or 4 times if he is faster than his opponent) in one go, * Brave Swords, by default, have a maximum of 30 uses, Axes * If Roy is in the Hero class, he is also able to use Axes. * While he can use Axes, he's never seen using one by default. ** As such, this is assuming Roy has an Axe equipped. Critical Hit * Critical Hits happen at random but they are determined by the user's Skill and the opponent's Luck. * Critical Hits deal 3x the damage, usually enough to take out anyone in one hit. * When Roy performs his Critical Hit, he swings the Sword of Seals starting from behind. This can trap anyone in the sword and carry them to the Critical Hit itself, sealing their fate. Skills * Armsthrift: Prevents weapons from breaking. * Sol: Restores HP by half of the damage dealt. * Aegis: Halves damage taken from Magic, Bows, and Dragons. * Patience: Roy's Hit-Rate and Evasion increase by 10 if the enemy attacks first. * AxeBreaker: Increases Roy's Hit-Rate and Evasion by 50% if the enemy uses an Axe. Feats * Is an impressive tactician, as he won the war against Bern with zero casualties on his side. * Conquered Castle Ostia, a castle which has been said to be unconquerable, to rescue his girlfriend Lilina. * Despite always being outnumbered, Roy successfully wins battles with zero casualties. * Has been stabbed, slashed, burned, shocked, and shot multiple times and still manages to survive. * Defeated King Zephiel by himself. * Freed the Demon Dragon Idunn from her curse. * With maxed out stats, Roy can take on entire armies by himself and defeat them. ** Maxed out stats also allows Roy to move very fast, attack quicker and more powerfully, and brush aside any damage taken. * The Sword of Seals is stated to be the strongest weapon of the Elibian Legendary Weapons. ** All of the Eliban Weapons together had caused stars to be shining in the middle of the day and "broke the laws of nature." Faults * If Roy is using a Sword, he has a disadvantage to Lances and Swordreavers. * Using the Sword of Seals as a physical weapon requires Roy to be up close for maximum effect. * Fully charged Flare Blade has a bit of recoil damage. * Counter doesn't work if Roy is grabbed. ** Counter has a bit of cool down if it is unsuccessful. * His Defense and Resistance are a bit low compared to the rest of his stats. Gallery Roy_Heroes.png|Roy as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Roy_FE_Heroes_DramaticPose.png|Roy as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Trivia * Alongside Seliph and Corrin, Roy is the lord with most possible marriage supports on the Series, these being Lilina, Sue, Shanna, Sophia, Lalum and Cecilia. * Roy, and his father are the only red-haired Lords in the series. * Roy can be 1/4 Dragon if Eliwood married Ninian, However, he doesn't have any weaknesses to Dragon-Slaying weapons. * Roy made his video game debut in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as opposed to Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. * Roy is the only Fire Emblem character in Super Smash Bros whose game hasn't been officially released outside of Japan. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior